


A Tale of Fates

by Amariahellcat



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Eventual Relationships, F/M, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amariahellcat/pseuds/Amariahellcat
Summary: Reunited at the worst of times in the worst of ways, you'd think there'd be little attraction between the dragon princess and the silver-haired prince. And yet...A collection of snippets/oneshots set throughout the game: I've only played Birthright, but plan to work more towards a Revelations story line.





	A Tale of Fates

It’s instinct that has her moving, the near silent whizz of an arrow flying through the air sending her into action - hissing when the bolt meant for Sakura catches her in the back of the shoulder instead.

“Corrin!”

“Big Sister!”

“I’m alright!” she grits her teeth, reaching back to yank the thing out - and going still when the bolt vanishes in her grip, akin to only one archer she’s ever come across.

She hears muttering and Hinoka curse as an arrow nearly catches her pegasus, brandishing her sword as she whirls around to face the enemy -

-fears confirmed at the sight of their missing brother, hunched and lurking several paces away.

“Takumi! Stand down!”

The silver haired prince doesn’t acknowledge her; only lifts his bow to fire again, still mumbling under his breath. The only word she can make out is ‘ _kill_ ’ before he’s letting loose another arrow, one she manages to knock away with her sword.

“Sakura, stay behind me! Hinoka, stay out of range!” Corrin’s barking orders as she deflects more arrows, teeth grit, “ _Takumi, stop!_  I know you don’t like  _me_ , but you’re firing on Sakura and Hinoka!”

“What’s wrong with him?!” Sakura stays dutifully behind her, casting a heal spell on her shoulder that Corrin silently thanks her for.

“I don’t know - it’s like he’s  _possessed_.”

“I am ignored… alone… forgotten…” she can hear him mumbling, nonsensical as he looses arrow after arrow, now focused solely on her, “I should have been chosen… I should have…”

“Look at his eyes - it’s like he’s in a  _trance_.” Azura’s at her side suddenly, lips pursed, “Corrin, if I can get close enough… my song may be able to snap him out of it!”

 _It’s worth a shot_.

“As soon as he drops his bow, do it.” Corrin mutters, sprinting forwards before Azura can respond -  a quick burst of energy to get her across the distance and right in his face.

“No more… I will…  _kill_ -” Takumi’s about to reload when she catches his wrists, using the moment of surprise to dislodge his grip on his bow and try to shake some sense into him.

“Takumi! Snap  _out_  of it!” she growls, maybe a hint of her dragon side slipping through, seeing a flicker of recognition in his hazy eyes, “Come on! It’s Corrin!  _Fight this_!”

“Cor… rin…  _no_ …” the moment of clarity passes, eyes going hazy as he bares his teeth at her, fighting her grip, and there’s a moment she worries he might actually  _overpower_  her - she’s never been quite this close and he’s not tall but he's _strong_ , and fighting her grip like a madman-

-and then Azura’s voice washes over them both, the same song she’d been singing that day at the lake, the first time they’d met, and Takumi’s whole body goes slack, the sudden weight forcing her to kneel as he slumps against her.

Corrin sits awkwardly, patting his back, glad that his breathing seems normal. He groans after a moment, prompting a quiet “Takumi?”

“Wha… what happened…?” Takumi shifts, pushing himself from her shoulder, voice disoriented but definitely  _him_ , “Where…?”

“Welcome back, Takumi.” she says, lamely, preparing herself for the shouting that’s sure to come as he pulls fully away, eyes bright and alert, mouth pulled in his typical scowl.

“Oh, thank the Gods.” Azura saves her from whatever verbal wrath he may have unleashed, jogging up with Sakura and Hinoka in tow, “It worked. Are you both alright?”

“I’m fine - I’ll get checked over later. Sakura, Azura, stay with Takumi - I’m not sure what happened, but check that he’s not been wounded. Hinoka, with me.”

“On it, Corrin.”

“Of course, Big Sister!”

“Corrin,  _wait_.”

She’s stilled by a tight grip on her wrist, turning to find hazel eyes boring into her - not angry, just  _confused_.

“Corrin - what  _happened_? How did I get here? I remember being attacked, and then…”

“We’re not sure, Takumi - but we’ll figure it out. Later. Right now, I have to get back to the troops.” Corrin tugs, and feels a strange mix of relief and disappointment when he releases her easily, “Rest - I need you at top health. Hinoka!”

“Right!”

Corrin turns away before he can ask her anything else, striding back into battle with Yato flashing in deadly arcs - feeling strangely warm where he’d touched her.

She may never get a thank you, and that’s alright - but when they return to camp that night, and he remains at the barracks to talk long after she’s sure he normally would have fled, well.

That ball of warmth in her chest only grows warmer.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing, but kudos and comments help! Thanks for reading ♥


End file.
